The Emerald of Sympathy For Changelings
by AnonymousZGirl
Summary: once there was filly who had lost her older sister but when she found her sister again she had become a Princess so she left her be and over time she notice how other ponies treated other creatures who seem dark but really weren't and that is when the filly who had grown into a young mare found that she was one of the missing legendary Elements of Harmony...the Element of Sympathy


**Credit For My Little Pony Friendship is Magic Goes to Lauren Faust and Hasbro.**

**Credit for Judge Doom that is From Who Framed Roger Rabbit Movie Goes to Robert Zemeckis & Disney.**

**Credit for inspiring this goes to Sketchboy22 who has a Crossover Story of My Little Pony+Who Framed Roger Rabbit that is very interesting :D**

* * *

my name is Esmeralda but please call me Emerela (That is Emer-Ela) I like that better...  
I am a Pegasus by the way in case your wondering...  
I was only a filly when me and my sister got separated for about a few months it would seem..

but when I found her she had changed...she had become a Alicorn and a Princess...  
I knew I couldn't go back to her...she had new life so I didn't let her see me when I first saw her as a Alicorn so I ran away as fast as I could...

I don't speak like other ponies do...like when some ponies say Somepony or Everypony or something like that? or unhoof that or something like that...  
no..I speak like this 'somebody or unhand that' I all ways talk like that because I didn't think it was right that everyone who spoke to some one who isn't a pony should say 'pony' when speaking to some one who might not even be a pony...  
like calling a dragon 'Your Somepony powerful the way you let out some powerful fire breath'

I just felt so much sympathy to those who aren't a pony who are all ways hearing us speak to them like that...  
so I thought up a new way of speaking that would be equal for everyone who may or not be a pony...

and all so I am a little different then other ponies too...like for one my eyes are ruby red and my coat is purple taupe which is a type of grey purple...  
my Mane was black with blue-grey & silver streaks...

I've all ways been alone since that day I lost my sister and I thought that I didn't need anyone honestly...sure I was still kind to others like the creatures in the Everfree Forest...yeah a little known fact...as I left the place I last saw my big sister at I came to the Everfree Forest and started to call it home...  
once in a while I would grab some apples from those Apple Family and run off as fast as my four legs could carry me..

I even put some apple seeds into the ground in the Everfree Forest where I live so that I wouldn't have to go back to the Sweet Apple Arces each time to get food...

it was a simple day in the Everfree Forest so calm and nice but then I heard something and look up and saw a flash of light and I Had to say it look beautiful and I saw some Changelings fly over head though one seem to fall into the Everfree Forest and I saw where they landed so I hurried over to where the Changeling was and it was hurt so I went over to it but it saw me and hiss at me I place a gentle hoof on its head and told it gently that I wasn't going to hurt it..

some beings would say it is wrong to show such sympathy to a Changeling but I don't see anything wrong with that at all they are only acting by there nature...they feed on love and I believe they should be given the chance even if there Queen is a Big Meanie...

after I showed such kindness and sympathy to the changeling it took off and a few days later it came back with friends who wish to stay with me and I kindly told them they may...

it was only two weeks later when I was picking some flowers to use for a new soup I was going to make when...

"GET OUT OF HERE YOU EVIL CHANGELING! YOU ARE NOT WELCOME HERE!"a Pony said and was most likely Stallion from the sound of it...

I walk over and I saw four stallions who were outside of the Everfree Forest and were being very rude to the Changelings I have been caring for..

the Changelings let out a hiss at the Stallions and one of them had the rudeness to hit one of them in the face..

I felt angry so very angry..."HOW DARE YOU!"I cried out as I fly up in the air and then zoom to where they were at and tackle the stallion who had dared hurt the changelings I cared for and I punch him in the face.

but then he push me off of him and glared at me "Whats the Big Idea!? why are you helping a Changeling?! are you a Changeling too?!"The Stallion asks me and I shook my head no..

"No...I am not a Changeling...I unlike you and your kind feel Concern for them and Other Creatures who are misunderstood and I shall not let you harm one mane on there head! you hear me! Now Leave Before I will have to force you out!"I say to them and the Stallions only laugh and another one spoke up "Yeah Right...like what are you going to do?"The Stallion said as him and his friends chuckle and I look to one of the Changelings who transform into Twilight Sparkle the Pony I blamed for taking my sister away too...that and her older brother...

then the Changeling who took the form of Twilight Sparkle stood next to me and I started to speak a spell while the Changeling-Twilgiht's horn on its head glowed...  
"Those who bring harms to others who show no Concern and Sympathy begone from are Home and Never Come Back to the Everfree Forest again if you do you shall be Sorry!"I said as the magic from the changeling's horn zap into the air and then hits the Stallions who are Earth Ponies by the way...throw them up into air and cast them out more away from Everfree Forest...

then the Changeling who had became Twilight Sparkle turn back to normal and I smiled at it...  
I would really have to ask which one of them is female and which one is male I didn't feel it was right that I keep calling them 'it' each time..

then I felt something as a big light came over my body and I had closed my eyes...

when I open them I was in a strange place with some type of small balls of lights...

"Welcome Esmeralda..."a voice said as I look up and saw none other then Princess Luna...I all ways liked her better even when she was Nightmare Moon I felt that she wasn't as bad as everyone said she was...she just felt lonely and wanted her subjects respect and love just as much as they loved her sister...

"it is a Honor to meet you Princess Luna...and you can just call me Emerela if you don't mind that is..."I said to Princess Luna who nods her head "as you wish we shall call you by that...now come it is time for you to become that which has been earned by your most Compassion acts to other creatures that are different that are like the Changelings...those who seem dark are really not as you can see..for even though we are the Princess of the Night we too have light that shows from that of the Very Moon itself..."Luna said to me and I smiled in understanding and nod my head at her...

and then she started to sing and I became a little confused but I started to enjoy her singing it was nice...but then there was this sparkles that came from the balls of light that came to my body and I felt myself change and I had closed my eyes and the next thing I know I as back with the Changelings and I now had a horn and I looked and saw I still had my wings and I smiled and the Changelings seem to treat me the same and they didn't turn away from me because of my change...

I would still protect them and all so those who ponies judge before they get to know them...

even though I was a Princess now I kept myself secret and stayed clear of everyone who lives outside the forest that was the Ponies like Twilight and her Friends...

I didn't need anyone...but the Changelings the five I made friends with...they need me and I shall all ways be there for them..

for I am the Element of Sympathy..

and I all ways had this feeling that there were more Elements of Harmony..

such as Love which I found out that is the Element my Sister has...

and there is Happiness and Hope...

I was studying a old book I found in the woods that showed that there were more Elements of Harmony then just  
Honesty, Kindness, Laughter, Generosity, Loyalty and Magic...

and it turn out there was the Elements of Love, Happiness, Hope and Sympathy and there was all so a last Element too but it was unknown what it is just like once the other element that wasn't known that turn out to be Magic...

the book all so said that one day the Two Princesses who form from Magic of Friendship & Sympathy will have to fight a looming Shadow that would try to destroy Equestria...

it would be merged from the very thing that caused Princess Luna to transform into Nightmare Moon...

though it will not be Princess Luna herself it will be a enemy that would be not of this world...

it would have red eyes and a high squeaky voice...

well that leaves me out I may have ruby red eyes but my voice isn't high squeaky at all...

I tried to look for the name of the being that would have such a voice and eye color but it didn't have the name of the being in the book...

I sighed at this and closed the book and started to walk away and thought perhaps I could find out more about it another day...  
I had to go make home for me and the Changelings and I Thought that maybe my new magic could help with that...

but as I left I didn't see the book open up again and go to the page I was on and like magic the name appeared below where it talk about the being with the high squeaky voice and red eyes...

and that name was Judge Doom...

* * *

**I Don't know if I will make another chapter or not but I guess I will think about it...**

**and Sketchboy22 can use the idea of Judge Doom merging with the very thing that turn Princess Luna into Nightmare Moon.**

**I give Sketchboy22 permission to do so if they wish :)**

**any way sorry for any misspelling and Bad Grammar.**

**I like the idea of other Elements of Harmony like Happiness, Hope and Sympathy.**


End file.
